Dear Agony I
by Alice Frenseren
Summary: Côtoyer des Pokemon sauvages est interdit par le conseil des 4. Celui-la même qui dérègle l'environnement de ces créatures. Elle est l'ombre de l'éthique. Elle est un spectre blanc aux yeux verts qui brave l'interdit. Par amour pour un petit être à venir; elle devra partir de chez elle pour ne plus jamais y revenir...


_Dear Agony  
_

Partie 1 : The Last Savior

Un sourire, un deuxieme, encore et encore... Quand cela s'arretera t-il ? Pourquoi cet oeuf m'est-il destiné ? Ce magicarpe ... pourquoi me pousse t-il a continué ? Pourquoi moi ...? L'oeuf a peur ... Je dois le proteger... Et je le ferais.

"-... " dialogue

*-... * dialogue penser

**Chapitre 1 : Facade Through**

Tout est blanc...De la neige ? Non... il n'y arien exceptait une silhouette toute aussi blanche mais avec des cheveux vert et deux cornes rouge...

"- C'est le néant. Je pensais que tu le reconnaîtrais, tu le vois toute les nuits.

Une voix, douce, enchanteresse, familière, seule, angoissé par l'oublie, mélancolique de solitude.

Qui es-tu ?

Tu ne te souviens plus ? Même de moi ?

Non... je suis folle alors ?

Non , tu es bloqué sur une mauvaise image... rien de plus.

Mais alors... qui es-tu ?

Tu me reverras demain.

Vide... la voix est partie, la reverrais-je ? Surement. M'en souviendrais-je? Non... Qui es-tu petit être qui prétend me connaître.

Noir, complet, opréssant, fatiguant, rassurant, la sécurité émane de lui comme la chaleur d'un feu. La blanc est propre, uniforme, sans mélange, unitaire. Sans échapatoire, aucun endroit où ce cacher, aucun endroit où s'isoler. A la vue de tous, tout le monde ce cache sans cachette.

Le noir est sale, plein de couleur, de crasse mélanger. Il permet une solitude jamais percée a jour, une aura rassurante parce qu'on est cachés de la vue des autres. Pas de masque, pas de carapace, que du vrai. Ceux qui ont la chance de s'y rencontrer ne ce quitte jamais... pourquoi n'apparaît-il que lorsque la voix part ?

Souvenir.

Il est deja venu ici... je le sens... est-ce la premiere fois que je me rappelle ? Ou l'ai-je oublié ? M'en souviendrais-je... ?

FLASH

Je suis reveillé ? Oui, sinon je ne me poserais pas la question. Un visage, Maman. Brune, yeux vert emeraude, peau mate des journées passées au soleil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi moi ?

*- Parce qe tu es speciale. *

Cet oeuf qui me sera confié me parle tout le temps... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose... Mais bon, c'est mieux que si je ne le connaissait pas du tout. Il a beau être éloigné de moi, je l'entend, je lui parle...

-Ca va ma chérie ? Tu as bien dormie ?

Je ne sais pas...

Tu as de la fievre, mal a la tête ?

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, q'une main sur mon front vient ce loger, qu'une paire d'yeux me fixe avec une lueur d'inquiètude.

Je vais bien , maman...

Bon... tu n'as pas de fièvre... Allez tu te prépare pour l'ecole ?

J'ai le choix ?

Non.

Comment peut elle dire ça avec un sourire pareil ?

*- Tu viendras nour voir ? *

*- Oui. *

...

Il est parti, comme d'habitude. Je le verrais aprés les cours... de quoi pourrir mon année... je passe tout mon temps libre avec eux, si mes parents le savaient, je ne saurais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mon père me frapperait-il ? Ma mère me chasserait-elle? Je suis déjà si différente... blanc, il y a du blanc sur mon oreiller... mes cheveux... si blanc... je les détestes... ils sont tellement... différent... je ne les supportent plus.

La ville Griotte est petite mais confortable et sans ennuis. Mes parents travails en tant que fabricants d'accessoire de sport. Les chaussures sont un veritable succés dans toute la région, par conséquent mon père n'est pas souvent là. Il est de taille moyenne et d'une banalité sans nom. C'est de ma mère que je tiens mes yeux verts, mais pour les cheveux, c'est un vrai mystère.

***- A**llez feignasse !*

Je suis dans la cuisine, en uniforme, propre, coiffée ( une grosse tresse et un serre-tête).

Ah! Alice!

Alice... comme si le pays des merveilles pouvait exister. Dans cet espoir vain, ma mère m'a nommée ainsi.

Oui ?

Ton colis est arrivé!

Mon colis?

*-Ta cape, patate! *

Ah oui. Ma cape ?

Flash noir, brillant. Cuir, long, lisse, souple.

Où est-elle ?!

Euh...

Allez !

L'entr...

Je ne l'écoute plus je cours, ca faisait longtemps... trop longtemps. Elle est dans mes mains... longue, noire, en cuire, lisse et souple. Comme je l'avais imaginé. Elle est tellement douce.

*-Je l'essairais ce soir en venant vous voir. *

*- d'accord, ca faits si longtemps que tu t'en vantes. *

-C'est faux !

-Un probleme ma puce ?

Je sursaute, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Elle regarde ma cape avec interêt, je m'attend au pire.

Tu ne vas quand même pas oser sortir avec ca sur le dos ?

Euh... si?

Pour les cours ?!

Non ! En dehors... je pense... je ne sais pas.

*- Menteuse. *

*- Tais-toi! *

Bon file tu vas être en retard, passe une bonne journée!

Toi aussi!

Je sors, la cape dans mon sac. Je la pensais plus lourde...

La journée commence: un sourire, un deuxieme...

"- Oui je vais bien et toi? "

Encore un, puis un autre... assez... stop arretez!

Le midi... de la pluie, je l'aime tellement... si reposante... elle engourdie les membres mais paradoxalement elle nous faits sentir vivants. Personne dehors... si quelqu'un y allait seul, son entourage le prendrait pour un fou... je veux y aller, pour m'isoler, pour m'endormir.

*- Pour te parler... *

Silence... comme toujours depuis que je t'ai demandé de ne plus me parler a l'ecole... ca faits tellement longtemps... depuis mes 15 ans... j'en ai 18 à présent... toujours en premiere parce que j'ai redoublé ma 6ème à cause de Rasckel... Qunad je pense que c'est un kirlia maintenant, il me parlais sans cesse, j'en parlais à des soit disant amies et me suis faite rejeter... je me rappelle de la premiere fois que j'ai vu tes parents... j'avais 8 ans et je jouais à cache-cache avec des enfants du quartier, un parterre de fleur, des arbres derrieres à la sortie Est de la ville.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empécher d'allervoir dérriere. J'ai vu un lac, des pokemons dedans et tes parents. Leur premier oeuf ensemble allait éclore. Ils m'ont vues, n'ont pas faits attention à moi. L'oeuf a eclot. Ce bébé était si mignon... je me suis approché,il à lever la tête et il m'a tendu les bras. Le premier geste vrai, sincére qu'on ne m'avais jamais adressé... quand les sentiments sont vrais, on le sens sans l'ombre d'un doute. Une chaleur... douce et profonde au fond de moi est apparu... je tombe à genoux léve la tête... l'hiver viens, les feuilles sont presque toute tombées... un fraguement gelée tombe sur mon nez... froid... mes joues chauffes, des perles salées tombent. J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. J'entendis un bruissement près de moi, en tournant la tête j'apprecus ce petit pokemon tout juste nés qui m'offrait ses premiers pas pour mes bras. Il ne marchait pas droit et tanguer de temps en temps. Arrivé à ma hauteur, retendi les bras vers moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi...

La sonnerie retentit, les classes ce remplissent a nouveau. Un semblant de discussion s'installe et les cours recommencent. Interrogation, prise de note, orale. Sourire, toujours. Encore. Je veux partir loin. Toutes ces fantaisies m'indiffère, m'enérve, m'endorme, m'ennuie...

*- Je veux te voir... je t'en prie... *

Cette voix, si suppliante.

*- Ne me dit pas ça avec cette voix, s'il te plaît ! *

Silence ...

*- J'ai compris ... mais c'est la derniere fois! *

Monsieur !

Quoi Frenseren...

Frenseren... mon nom... Alice Frenseren... Alice la Sauveuse... ironique... pathétique... inutile...

Je ne me sens pas bien monsieur, je peux rentrer chez moi ?

Vas d'abord à l'infirmerie. Rottan, accompagne la.

Oui monsieur...

Oh pas lui... c'est le mec sans ami dans la classe en parti à cause de son nom, et de son aspect. Rottan... remplacer le "a" par un "e" et ça donne "rotten", "pourri" . Il est petit, gros, plein de bouton, et son père tiens une boucherie. Il "très" aimable aussi.

L'infirmiére ne me connaît pas, elle me laisserait sortir étant donné que c'est la premiere fois.

Je ne suis plus enfermé par ces grilles, le vent est plus fort, les odeurs plus âcres. Je suis vivante.

Direction l'entrée Est de la ville vers le parterre de fleurs. Il sent bon... je vais salir mes bas... il n'y a personne, j'en profite je passe la barriere, escalade les racines des arbres et me retrouve dans ce petit coin de paix qui m'est si chère.

*- Alice ! *

*- Je suis rentré. *

Tallia ( la mère de cette famille ) viens vers moi, un Tarsal dans les bras, il est né il y a trois mois, elle s'appelle Shiro et Rasckel tiens "mon" oeuf dans les mains. Le couple m'a certifier qu'une fois éclot, ce serait à moi de m'en occuper. J'ai peur parfois, je ne suis pas toujours a la maison, j'ai des cours à suivre...

*- Pourquoi ne pas devenir dresseuse? *

*- On en a déjà parlé... c'est trop dangereux. *

*- Je te protegerais. *

*- Trés drôle... *

Cet oeuf a un drôle de sens de l'humour parfois... Korenil, le père de famille, vient devant moi, prend l'oeuf des mains de Rasckel et me le tend.

*- Il ne cesse de gémir quand tu n'est pas là. *

*- Désolé... *

C'est rare qu'il m'adresse la parole... je crois que c'est la premiere fois en faite... d'habitude il me repond par des hochement de tête...

*- Comment vas-tu Alice ? *

La douce voix de Tallia résonne dans ma tête telle une berceuse, je l'aime beaucoup, elle est comme une seconde mère. Je m'assois en tailleur, mon oeuf entres les jambes.

*- Bien et toi ? *

*- Shiro commence à manger des baies, je dois la surveiller tout le temps pour éviter les bétîses. *

Elle me sourie, j'aime ce sourire doux et sincère qu'elle n'adresse qu'à ces enfants. En ferais-je partie? Possible... je les connaît depuis prés de dix ans maintenant... Rasckel viens vers moi, profite d'être à la hauteur de mes yeux sans avoir à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour me faire un bisou sur la joue et me sourire. Il s'approche de mes jambes et s'y blotti, mon oeuf sur son ventre. J'entend un japement et lève la tête. C'est Shiro qui veux descendre des bras de sa mère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant la tête de Tallia qui éssaie de la garder. Finalement c'est Shiro qui gagne et ce rue vers le lac pour y tremper les pieds. J'en profite pour me lever au grand déplaisir du Rasckel et m'approche de la rive. Un magicarpe apparaît à la surface et me regarde. Je lui sourie, un vrai sourire. C'est Rensjel, je l'ai connu queqlues jour aprés ce couple de Gardevoir.

Tout le monde a beau dire que les magicarpes sont inutiles, nul, incompétent... ils n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont tout aussi émotif que nous, voir plus. Je pose mon oeuf sur la berge, et tend ma main dans l'eau. Le frisson froid et visqueux de ses écailles mouillés contre la paume de ma main me prouve qu'elle est venu s'y frotter. Le bonheur, la plénitude de ce savoir accepter m'emplit de nouveau. Je finis par me déshabiller en gardant mes sous-vetements et par plonger. L'eau est froide, mais pas glaciale. Nous sommes en autonme, la chaleur de cet été a rechauffer un minimum cette eau revigorante.

Je me mets en position foetale et me laisse aller au file des remous provoquer par les pokemons. Ils me connaissent, je viens ici tout les jours même étant malades. Mes cheveux blancs ce detache et ils vont au grés de l'eau. Tallia m'envoie une image. C'est le lac avec une tache blanche au milieu. Elle bouge, doucement. C'est moi. D'apres son point de vue.

*- Tu saurais me montrer depuis celle de Rensjel ? *

*- Si elle le veut bien. *

Dans les secondes qui suivirent je me vie... je paraîs fantomatique, sans vie... comme un embryon abandonné. J'ouvre les yeux et remontent essayant de chasser cette image de moi... je retourne prés de la berge et prend mon oeuf et plonge, celui-ci niché dans mes bras.

*- Tu était belle. *

*- Non. *

*- Si, tu ressemblais a maman... *

J'en était abasourdi... j'avais toujours admiré la beauté et la grâce de Tallia, l'air froid et la maîtrise de Korenil. Et je leur ressembler... ? Impossible... Inconcevable... Un humain ne peut ressembler a un pokemon. Irrationelle ...

*- Tu nous montre ta cape ? *

*- Je l'avais oublié... *

Je remonte à la surface et pose mon oeuf. J'ai l'impression d'être une poule... je prend ma cape, si belle, si longue... et l'enfile. Elle est simple, noir et m'arrive en dessous des chevilles. Il y a des attaches jusqu'aux genoux et se ferme a la maissance du cou. Je mets la capuche, seul deux mèche de mes cheveux dépassent et mes yeux sont cachés. Korenil me montre le résultat.

*- Tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui *

Il hausse les épaules en réponse. Bah, tant pis. Le soir commence à tombé, je retire ma cape et remet mon uniforme blanc, rouge et noir... typique de la région Jotho.. Je serre une derniere fois mon oeuf contre ma poitrine, Rasckel serre ma taille, la tête contre mon giron. Tallia me sourit, Shiro court et se jette sur mon mollet pour me faire rester et est vite récuperer par sa mère qui sourit d'amusement. Korenil hoche la tête et je me sépare de ma seconde famille. Dîner en silence avec ma mère et retour dans ma chambre. Je me demande si je devrais pas prendre une photo de cette famille de Gardevoir... ils me manque tellement...

*- Tu vas en cours demain ? *

*- Nous sommes samedi demain je pourrais rester toute la journée. *

*- Ta mère ne diras rien ? *

*- Je ne pense pas, bien que je crois qu'elle n'aime pas l'idée que je me ballade dans la nature... *

*- Je ne comprendrais jamais... *

*- Tu es un pokemon... c'est normal. *

*- Dans tout les cas, je pense que Shiro s'attache vraiment à toi. Je me demande pourquoi? *

*- Dit tout de suite que je suis chiante! *

*- T'es chiantes. *

*- Ça fait toujours plaisir *

Je sourie toute seule dans le noir de ma chambre.

*- Pourquoi je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves ? *

*- Je ne sais pas, sache néanmoins que je ne te quittes pas. *

*- Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer contre moi... *

*- Je voudrais pouvoir te toucher *

*- Pourquoi n'éclot tu pas alors ? *

*- Parceque le moment n'est pas encore venue, je n'est pas encore la force nécéssaire. *

*- Viens à moi vite... *

*- Je te promet qu'à ma naissance, je ne te quitterais plus. Nous serons ensembles et ce jusqu'à la fin. *

*- Merci de m'aimer. *

*- Merci a toi de me chérir ainsi. *

*- Bonne nuit *

*- Souviens toi, je ne te quittes pas. *


End file.
